Remembrance
by ASquaddreaming
Summary: What goes on in Kenshin's mind after being knocked out in the battle with Shishio.


A/N: Ok so I've been hit with RK madness and just had to write a fanfic for it! Yay! Its K/K... kinda...sometimes it is. Sorry for any OOCness. x

Disclaimer: Wow, you think that I own RK. I'm so flattered but…well I don't. I just fantasize and write about it.

Remembrance

By: Digitalsandangel

Darkness.

Black.

No noise, no nothing.

Kenshin glanced around realizing that he was alone. Suddenly the past events flashed in front of his eyes and he tried to grab his reverse blade sword.

He found that he couldn't move so with a sigh he resigned himself to his fate. 'I guess if I'm going to die this is as good a place as any,' he thought. Kenshin closed his heavy eyelids. 'At least I tried that I did. It's out of my hands now.' He let out another tired sigh and tried to relax. A flash of light made him open his eyes.

In front of him stood Yahiko, Kaoru, Megumi, Miaso, and everyone he had met on his travels. They all looked at him hopefully. He tried to lift his head to get a better look but found he couldn't move.

Miaso stepped forward and spoke. "Listen Himura! Dying won't bring Aoshi back. Keep your promises!" Then she turned and faded into the darkness.

Megumi moved up next. "You didn't say good-bye to me or Dr. Gensi or his granddaughters. Be sure to come back." With a quick smile she disappeared too.

Yahiko let out a growl and marched up to him swinging his wooden sword. "I stayed here because you asked me to, Kenshin. I expect to see you back here alive and breathing so I can show you how much stronger I've become." Like the two before him he vanished.

Finally, Kaoru took a hesitant step. She smiled warmly at Kenshin. "Don't forget that we're going back to Tokyo together, Kenshin. In a softer voice she added, "Please come back Kenshin. Please," her eyes glistened wit tears and he felt his heart give out to her.

A single tear fell and he saw himself saying good-bye to her with the fireflies darting around. He remembered holding her, the feeling of her body melded against his. The whole world seemed to disappear and he could have stayed like that forever, but he left. As he walked away the sound of her crying reached his ears. It had been so hard to walk away then.

And even after that she had showed up in Kyoto just to see him again. Part of himself had been outraged. She would only get in the way, after all. But, the other part, the greater part of himself, had been overjoyed. Even so he couldn't show her. He couldn't tell her how happy he was that she was there in front of everyone especially his master.

So he had walked away not looking at her, not trusting his emotions. Kaoru asked if he was angry at her. What could he tell her? "Part of me is but… the other part is happy to see you." His master smirked at him and Kenshin had glared right back. What did he know about it!

Another scene popped into his head. He had been sitting on the roof watching everything in and about Kyoto. Kaoru climbed onto the roof and asked him if he had gotten any sleep. "A little earlier, about a half an hour." She didn't think it was enough sleep for me and I was touched. Then Yahiko scrambled up next to her and after a moment of whispering told her to hurry up and kiss him.

Had he been taken surprise by that one! Kaoru blushed and started yelling at Yahiko. As they argued he smiled thinking about how very much he would have liked to kiss her at that moment. Soon Misao appeared and Sano followed and in the next five minutes the entire Oniwaban group was on the roof too. It was a long night.

Still the morning came too soon and it was time to leave. They said their farewells and she spoke again. "Kenshin when you come back, we'll go back to Tokyo together, right?"

Then everything disappeared and it was pitch black again. Kenshin gasped at the empty feeling in his heart and mind. Everyone was gone. He quickly made up his mind. Everyone was depending on him and he wasn't going to let them down. He wasn't going to let her down.

Kenshin gritted his teeth and slowly lifted his body. He fought the pain until he was standing. He would finish this fight with Shishio and he would win. Then he would go back to Tokyo with his friends.

Fin.

A/N: Ok a little cheesy I know but… it's my first fic so give me a break. I'd love to know what you think, that I would, so leave a review if you please…. Oh no! Now I'm talking like Kenshin! x Wait is that really an Oh no! kind of thing? Oh well, sorry if any and all quotes taken from the show weren't exactly the same. I just didn't feel like looking them up. Curse my eternal laziness.


End file.
